The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Retold
by Takien
Summary: My novalization of one of the best games ever. I've made several variations to the storyline. Read and review! Rated PG13 for violence.
1. Prolouge

Prologue: The Great Wars.  
  
The mystical land of Hyrule had been engulfed in a great war for almost twenty years. It was a fight for power and dominance that no race could avoid being swept into. The well balanced Hylian warriors fought hard against the clever female Gerudos. The agile Zora solders tried hard to subdue the mighty Goron war machine. All these races were deeply in war with one another. In the last months of the war the Gerudos had fallen; unable to continue the war they fled from their territory into the desert. The remaining races had reached a deadlock. Tired of war they launched one last campaign to crush their remaining enemies. The great battle took place in central Hyrule field and things were looking bad for all sides. The hylians out fought the zoras but were overwhelmed by the emence force of the gorons. The goron troops were brought down by the superior agility of the Zoras. The final battle lasted for days but in this battle there would be one decision that would change the fate of Hyrule it self and the story of an orphan was about to unfold.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does. All characters terms and scenarios are copyright Nintendo. However all original things are mine. So don't use them without permission. I have not read any of the fanfiction posted here so any resemblance is purely a coincidence. 


	2. Fleeing to the Forest

Chapter 1: Fleeing to the Forest  
  
It was a dark night. The great plains of Hyrule had been turned into a war zone. The grass land was lined with the mangled bodies of the dead, fires burned in trees and in bushes. Soldiers ran everywhere slaying or being slain. In midst of all this chaos one small group of Hylian soldiers was beginning to weaken. In charge of this group was a man by the name of Garn Kasine. He had dirty blond hair and wore blue armor over a black tunic. Garn had earned his position because of his unmatched skill with a sword and fierce leadership spirit. Fighting by his side was the only female warrior in the Hylian army: a sassy, young archer by the name of Matillia Kasine. She was his wife and her aim with the bow could not go wrong. The two were married in the midst of the war and had been together in the same unit for sometime. Just three weeks ago Matillia had given birth to a young boy. The boy had his father's deep, blue eyes and his mother's golden, blonde hair. He was like a child from the heavens, never crying above a whisper. Before this great battle had begun Matillia had not had time to entrust her baby to anyone, so he was laid in a wooden chest near her. He cried loudly but his cries were drowned out by the fighting going on around him. "Garn," said Matillia, "They are breaking through. The others can not hold off the Gorons any longer, for each one of them has the strength of ten men." "I know. I know," Garn replied with extreme fatigue, "I am afraid we may have to prepare for the end." "But what of our son he has his entire life to live we cannot let the Gorons kill him," Matillia argued. Garn was very troubled, "I am afraid..." he was interrupted by the death cries of several of his men. "There is no escape from these monsters he will surly be slain," Matillia said forcing the issue as she shot a Goron with her bow. "Wait!" Garn yelled, "There is one way to save our son if not ourselves." "What is that, pray tell?" "The forest! It is the only place untouched by the war. If the stories of the forest children are true, there may be sanctuary for him." Matillia looked troubled. "But anyone who attempts to enter that forest never comes back. To take our son there would surely mean death for him." "Yes but we have no other choice," Garn said sadly, "We must make this gamble. Take him to the forest!"  
  
Matillia nodded grimly, "Very well." She speared two more Gorons and then, slinging her bow over her back, rushed toward the wooden chest that her baby was hidden in. She opened it and took him into her arms. She turned to Garn. She knew that in a few moments she would never see him again. She ran to him, he gave her one last, passionate, kiss and looked into her teary eyes. "Now go my love and whatever you do... do not look back," he instructed, fighting his own sadness. Matillia turned away, tears streaming from her eyes, and ran south toward the forest. Garn turned and gasped at what he saw. From the groups of Goron soldiers stepped one who seemed to be their most powerful warrior. Most Gorons were 7 feet tall but this one was easily 10 feet tall. He wore heavy armor and wielded a massive sword. He stepped forward and with one wide swing of his blade sent several Hylians to their deaths as their bodies were cut in half. Garn and only a hand full of men were left alive. They watched as the Goron troops charged at them. Garn roared and swung at them. He struck one of them, killing him. One of the other aggressors swung downward. Garn held his blade tightly and blocked the massive swing, but soon the entire group was upon him. Matillia, who was now almost and eighth of a mile away, disobeyed her husband's last order and turned around. She began to weep as the Goron troops overran Garn and his remaining men. She could no longer see them because of the sea of Gorons. Her baby, as if he knew what had happened, began to wail. "Good bye my love the brightest star in my sky," she said through tear filled eyes, then she turned and ran as fast as she could, never looking back. She ran and ran not even her now short winded breath stopped her as she fled from the Goron troops. She had the advantage as the Gorons were extremely slow unless they rolled up in a ball, and to her fortune they were too heavily equipped to do that.  
  
The sun began to rise in the distance. Matillia had lost the Goron troops and there wasn't an enemy in sight, because of this she slowed to a walk, stopping only for a moment to feed her baby. Then she was off again. She had only a few miles left to go. She walked weakly toward the forest. She could see the passage way leading into the forest. "Not much farther now," she thought. After more walking she soon found herself in front of the path leading into the forest. The air was getting slowly colder. She wrapped her baby up in several more blankets to keep him from getting a chill. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She whirled around to see nothing. Thinking it was just her nerves she turned back on track to find a Gerudo standing right in front of her. The Gerudo put a knife to her throat in one flash of an instant. Matillia was hardly able to utter a word. The Gerudo looked at Matillia's fear stricken eyes; a small smile came across her face. The Gerudo noticed what Matillia was carrying, but she didn't know it a baby because it was so covered in blankets. It looked like any other package. "What are you carrying, little girl?" the Gerudo asked slyly. Matillia was dumb struck. "If you won't tell me I'll see for myself," the Gerudo said with frustration as she snatched the baby from Matillia's grasp. She threw off the excess blankets. "What?! A baby, but..." the Gerudo wasn't able to finish her exclamation when Matillia drew a small dagger she had concealed in her stocking and lunged at her. The Gerudo's eyes shot up in surprise and then widened in pain as Matillia plunged her dagger into her chest. The Gerudo dropped the baby and slowly sank to the ground. Matillia let out a sigh of relief "Why couldn't she have fled to the desert like the rest of the Gerudo cowards. That would have saved us the trouble," she said to herself. She bent over to pick up her crying baby but before she could the Gerudo, who wasn't quite dead yet, pulled her scimitar from her its sheath and thrust it through Matillia's stomach.  
  
Matillia groaned in pain, her eyes widened in surprise as she coughed up blood. She summoned her strength and pulled the blade from her wound. Blood gushed out as she rolled over her baby still in her arms. She knew she was at deaths door; NO, she couldn't die now. She had to get her baby to the forest; he would die if she didn't. Holding her baby in one arm, she began to crawl for the forest. Slowly, she crawled leaving a trail of blood behind her. She had just barely reached the entrance of the forest when she started to feel faint. She crawled into the long hallow log that led into the forest. It was by the will of the gods alone that she was able to make it so far and not die. Her determination alone was what kept her alive. She crawled across the wooden bridge surrounded by a beautiful section of woods. She didn't have time to admire them nor did she want to. She continued on. Moments later she was in the Kokiri forest. It was vast clearing with many trees everywhere; however they weren't trees. They were houses that were made of hallowed out trees. Many small children dressed in green were playing merrily until they saw her then they all stopped in fear. "Help me" Matillia muttered weakly. The children stared at her plainly. "Please help me," she pleaded further. The children just stared on. Outsiders were never seen in the forest.Finally from the group of children a brave young girl stepped forward. "What is wrong with you guys can you not see that this girl needs our help!" she yelled. She pointed to several boys, "You, you and you take her to the Great Deku Tree," She commanded. The boys stared blankly at her. "NOW!" The girl yelled. The three boys jumped and then rushed over to Matillia and with the combined effort lifted her up, and rushed down a path toward a passageway made of closely growing trees and dirt walls. The Kokiri girl followed.  
  
Matillia watched the forest scenery pass as she was carried briskly by the Kokiri. When they reached the passage leading to the Deku Tree, one scrawny boy blocked their way. "Get out of the way, Mido!" The girl yelled. "No way," Mido replied, "I'm not going to let you bring an outsider to the Great Deku Tree." "OUT OF THE WAY!!!" the girl roared fiercely. Mido backed off in fear. They ran down the passage and came to a large clearing. In the center was a Massive Tree. It wore the face of a wise old man. The boys put Matillia down and left abruptly, but the girl remained. "Why have you come here?" The Deku tree asked in a booming voice. Matillia looked up weakly. "My baby, please care for my baby," she said weakly holding out the child. "Why should I care for an outsider?" The Deku tree replied "After all, you outsiders wish for nothing more then power to misuse. You would spread great evil in this pure place." "I am not asking for you to save my life just that of my child. Please you must... have mercy... My child is innocent of any... sin that we outsiders have committed." The Deku Tree was silent for a moment. "Very well I shall care for your child, but for his sake not yours," The Deku Tree said, "He shall be raised as one of my Kokiri and will have no knowledge of you." "Thank you," Matillia said, tears streaming down her face. She kissed her baby on the forehead. "I have one last request..." Matillia's voice weakened and only the Deku tree could hear her. "Very well," the Deku Tree replied, "It shall be done." Matillia smiled in relief. Then her eyes closed and they never reopened. "Saria," the Deku tree called to the girl who had brought Matillia to him. "Yes, Great Deku Tree," she replied. "Raise this child as your own make sure he is taught our ways." Saria nodded and picked the wailing baby up out of the Matillia's arms. "May I ask what his name is?" Saria asked. "His mother requested that he be named, Link." 


	3. The Boy Without a Fairy

Chapter 2 The boy without a fairy  
  
The Kokiri Forest was sometimes called the woods of laughter. Many travelers have said they have heard laughter when passing the forest. However they said it was a way to lure people into the forest to be eaten by the creatures that lived there. This belief was fueled by the fact that no one who entered the forest ever came out. However their thoughts of monsters couldn't be more wrong. Instead dwelling in the forest were children. Blessed with eternal youth and shielded from the evils of the outside the Kokiri were the only truly pure beings left in the world. There was once a time when the Kokiri could leave the forest and travel the world but soon the hearts of the other inhabitants became corrupt. So the Deku Tree made sure all his children returned to the forest. Then he sealed it with a curse. Not a bad curse mind you in fact it wasn't really a curse it was more of a magical barrier. Any outsider that entered the forest would become lost eternally in its woods. Therefore they got few visiter from the outside. The forest had been undisturbed for years. Not since the women from the outside came bearing a child had they had any one come close to the forest.  
  
Every Kokiri has a guardian, their constant companion. The Kokiri were given fairies for a reason. Soon after the Deku Tree had sealed the forest the Kokiri found themselves entering the lost woods frequently because they had no where else to explore. The Deku Tree did nothing to limit this. He paid that price. One day a small Kokiri boy became lost in the woods and was never seen again. To keep this from happening again the Deku Tree had fairies assigned to every pure blooded Kokiri. Fairies are the only creatures incapable of getting lost in the woods. This made them the perfect way to prevent Kokiri from getting lost. However there is one Kokiri who was not blessed with a fairy. A young boy named Link. Because he had no fairy Link was looked on as an outcast. He was often subject to the usual harassment that outcasts have to put up with. Though not everyone made fun of him, but those that did were especially cruel. The one who took the most pleasure in his putdowns of Link was the Kokiri named Mido. Mido was the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri. He thought of him self as the greatest Kokiri. Needless to say he was filled with pride. Though Mido wasn't truly the leader many still let him boss them around. Link just put up with him and never really did anything to defend himself from Mido's cruel taunts. All of this sprang from the fact that he had no fairy, and through all this Link's life is about to take a drastic turn.  
  
Link stood alone in a small clearing of the forest. The area was a good distance away from the Kokiri houses and the usual "hotspots" so he was by himself. The crisp, forest mist caressed his face. The dew drops on the grass sank into his boots giving them a damp feeling on the outside but they were perfectly dry inside. There was only one tree in this area, and the rest was grass. Link stared solemnly at the tree in his hand was a badly carved boomerang. He brushed his long, golden bangs out of his eyes, lifted the boomerang and threw it hoping that it would circle around the tree and return to him. He had no such luck. Instead gracefully flying around the tree the boomerang wobbled through the air and smacked the tree. Link groaned in discouragement. He had been trying to carve the perfect boomerang for months and still he couldn't get it right. Link had always had a passion for Wood carving and he was actually quite good at it. It was an activity he could pursue alone which is the way he spent most of his time. Before the boomerang He had carved a Slingshot, and a Hiking Stick. He was also working on a shield made of deku wood. Those projects had turned out pretty well, but no matter what he just could not get the boomerangs curves perfect. Link walked over to pick up his boomerang when he heard a familiarly, scornful laugh from behind him. "Oh great, doesn't he have anything better to do?" Link thought before he turned to face Mido.  
  
As if on cue Mido chimed In wit his typical greeting. "You're pathetic" Followed by " I could make boomerang a hundred times better then that stick". Link sighed. He had heard it all before. He knew for a fact Mido couldn't carve anything at all he was just trying to make Link feel bad. Link shook his head and tried to tune him out. Mido frowned "How dare you ignore the great Mido!" Mido spontaneously rushed up to Link and shoved him over. "Hah you're such a weakling" Mido scoffed with that high pitched thing that many would call a voice. The fact of the matter was Link wasn't a wimp in fact he had a lot more muscle then Mido did but Link never used it. He was more of a pacifist he would much rather avoid a fight. So he just took any harassment Mido threw at him. Link got up and brushed the grass from his behind. "Ok Mido if you can carve better then I can prove it" Link said slyly. Mido just laughed "Hah! Yeah right Like I have too everyone knows of the Great Mido's superior skills. Link rolled his eyes "Yeah right the only skill you excel at is making life hard for the rest of us" he thought.  
  
Link turned and started to walk away from Mido. "Bye ,bye! Mister no fairy," Mido laughed. Normally Link just shrugged off what most people said to him but this time Mido was really getting on his nerves. Link glared back at Mido then continued on his way. He felt very tired for some reason so he figured he'd get some sleep. As he walked down the main path he thought to himself "Why don't I have a fairy. Why am I so different from everyone else? No one seems to understand me." As he walked he had his thoughts interrupted by more laughing. He looked up to see several Kokiri sitting on a ridge laughing at him. He couldn't make out what they were saying. They were obviously Mido's friends. Link didn't care what they said nor did he listen. Though it was true besides not having a fairy Link was very different from other Kokiri. Where most Kokiri would be to content to spend their time playing, Link had to be doing something productive or exploring some remote area of the lost woods. He could not be content bottled up in one place.Another difference stemmed from the fact that most Kokiri were short and never developed much muscle. Link had already grown 3 inches taller then the tallest of them and had very well developed muscles. While other Kokiri cared about nothing else then what was in the forest Link was extremely curious about the outside. In fact he even felt drawn to the outside. As Link continued walking another thought came through his mind. "Saria understands me but no one else does. Not everyone makes fun of me, but I can tell they think I'm strange." Link walked down the path a little further until he reached a little alcove. There in the center of three dirt walls at the foot of a small hill was Link's house. Link was fond of its location because it was out of view of most Kokiri except those passing by. Link liked being alone He would much rather do things alone or with Saria. But all in all away from the prying eyes of others. Saria was the only Kokiri who truly seemed to understand how Link felt and accepted him for who he was. Saria was definitely the most mature and insightful of all the Kokiri. She had been Link's best friend ever since he could remember.  
  
Link approached his house but stopped when a voicesounded in his ears. "Hey Link where are you going?" the female voice asked. Link turned around to see that is was Saria. Link smiled "Oh hi. I was just gonna go and get some rest I'm kinda tired" He replied. "Oh... ok but what about the hike in the lost woods we were going to take today?" She asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Link slapped his forehead "Oh yeah! the hike I'm sorry I totally forgot. Mido must be getting to me" Link said. "Mido, that guy really burns me up what did he say to you this time?" Saria growled. "He just said he could carve better then I could" Link answered plainly. Saria shook her head "Yeah right he couldn't carve a line in a tree trunk." "Well do you think we could do that hike sometime tomorrow maybe during the middle of the day?" "Sure thing you do look tired so bye" Saria turned and left. Links house was, like everyone else's, a hallowed out tree. Link climbed up the wooden ladder that was fastened to the house and hoisted him self up onto a the small platform on his house. There was no door just a curtain. Link walked into his house. It wasn't too big but it was comfortable. In the center was a tree stump table. A smaller table set off to the side ; it was basically a halved log with two smaller log halves for the benchs. Link walked over to his soft wood bed and sat down on it. He removed his hat and tossed it onto the center stump. He took off his boots and lied down. Seconds later he was fast asleep 


	4. The Summoning

Chapter 3 The Summoning  
  
While Link slept the day away something was developing in the Great Deku Tree's clearing. "Spearite, Spearite," The Great Deku tree's Booming voice called "Come here I have need of you." Moments later a small fairy fluttered from a small hole in the dirt wall that surrounded the Deku Tree. "You summoned me Great Deku Tree," the small purple fairy chattered. "Yes, Spearite. I believe the time has come for the boy without a fairy to start his Journey," the Deku tree said "I have need of one of the guardian fairies from the fountain." "OK which fairy would you like me to bring to you." She asked curiously. The Deku Tree pondered for a moment "Bring me the fairy called, Navi." "Navi, but she has very little experience she is also the youngest. Surely a task such as this would require a fairy of greater skill," Spearite debated. "No" the Deku Tree replied "Navi is the one I want." "But why?" Spearite argued. "If you were any other Fairy I would cease to tolerate your continuing arguments," The Deku Tree said firmly, "but because you have been so helpful to me as my means of communication with the other fairies I will tell you. The reason I have chosen Navi for this task is because she is different then the others correct?" "Well yes but what does that have to do with it?" Spearite asked. "The boy without a fairy is also different. I choose Navi because she is the one he can most relate with. I'm not just choosing his fairy for how well of a job it can do I want him to have a companion. Something he desperately needs." "Very well" Spearite replied "I will get her for you". With that Spearite turned and fluttered through the same hole she came in through. She flew through a small tunnel and came out in an underground Chamber. The chamber was lit only by the many fairies that were there. It had several pillars that were holding up the earth above. In the center was a pool of enchanted water. Spearite fluttered over to the group. "Where is Navi" She asked. "She left" one replied. "What, but the Deku Tree said that no fairies are to leave the fountain". "Well she said she just couldn't stand being pent up so she went out" The fairy replied. "Great, that means I have go find her," Spearite said with a sigh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link rolled left and right his sleep was very fretful. He was dreaming a very disturbing dream. Link stood in front of a fortress like, wall surrounding what was probably a large town. In the center of it was a raised drawbridge overlooking a moat? Thunder boomed as icy drops of rain poured from the sky pelting Link. His tunic was soaked clear through and he was freezing cold. He looked up and was very perplexed to see a fairy fluttering above his head. He had no idea what was going on. He was just about to say something when suddenly the he heard draw bridge in front of him begin to lower. Almost drowned out by the loud booming of thunder was the heavy, clanging of the chains that were slowly lowering the bridge. Link saw a beautiful white stallion galloping directly toward him. It had two riders one was a women who looked about thirty. She had silver hair and purple face paint under her eyes. The other was a young girl wearing a magnificent blue dress. She had deep blue eyes just like Link and they shared the same golden Blonde hair. "Get out of the Way," the woman yelled. Link realized that if he didn't get out of the way they would trample him. He should have realized this a little earlier and found himself diving for safety at the very last moment. They passed him with out slowing a step. He was starting to wonder if they really would have trampled him. Link picked himself up and turned around to watch them disappear into the distance. Suddenly he felt some kind of cold not a cold, cold but on the inside. His heart was filled with fear. He turned around and gasped. There standing behind him was a massive Horse. Clad in armor with unnatural white eyes. The horse reared on it hind legs. But it wasn't the horse Link was scared of, it was the rider. He was easily 7 feet tall. He wore studded black Leather armor. His skin was dark, tan; he had red hair, and looked as if he never stopped working out. He looked around for a moment and then he looked down at Link. His greenish Yellow eyes struck Link motionless and filled him with fear. "AAAAHHHHHH" Link yelled as his shot up from his sleep. He breathed heavily calming himself it was about 9 am. But he still dead tired so he laid back down and feel asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spearite had looked everywhere it was almost noon and she still hadn't found Navi. She let out a frustrated sigh "Where could she be. I've looked all over and I can't find her..." She looked to the left and her eyes came to rest on the entrance of the Lost Woods. The Lost Woods was really the actual forest. The Kokiri had built their village on the outskirts of the forest. "...unless she went in to the woods. Great the last thing I need is a lost fairy." She said "I guess I better look for her." Spearite fluttered toward the entrance of the lost woods. The entrance was a giant hallowed log that had a strange effect to it. You couldn't see inside from outside or outside from inside. She entering the woods. The Lost Woods were 20 square miles of nothing but trees and other plant life. Of course the areas close to the forest had animal life, but rumor has it that deeper into the forest dwell beasts and evil creatures. Spearite fluttered around the woods looking left and right but she saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was almost noon and she was about to give up when she noticed out of the corner of her eyes a glowing white flower. She fluttered up too it curiously when suddenly a sky, blue fairy burst out startling her. The blue fairy rubbed her nose and then sneezed. Though Fairies looked like balls of light with wings they were actually small people that gave off a strong natural light. This light is so bright that it gives them the look of balls of light. But up close it is possible to make out their silhouettes. "Navi, there you are. Do you have any idea how much trouble you put me through? I remember specifically saying no fairies are allowed to leave the fountain except me and guardian fairies," Spearite Scolded. "I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble. But I was getting restless I couldn't stay cramped up in that cave for any longer I had to get some fresh air" She whined. "Well whatever, C'mon we're going to see The Great Deku Tree." "Oh No please Spearite don't tell the Great Deku Tree I'm sorry I was so much trouble it won't happen again. Please I don't want to be punished" Navi Begged. "Keep your light on. That's not it at all. The Great Deku Tree has a special job for you so c'mon" Spearite said as she turned to leave. Navi followed eagerly. "Wow I wonder what the Great Deku Tree wants with me. All the other fairies will be so jealous" She thought to herself eagerly to herself. 


	5. A Fairy for the Fairyless

Chapter 4 His First Sword  
  
Navi followed Spearite to the Deku Tree's clearing. "You've taken much longer then I expected, Spearite" The Deku Tree said with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I had a lot of trouble finding Navi" Spearite said apologetically. "No Matter, Navi come closer to me" The Deku Tree said gently. Navi fluttered forward sheepishly. "I have a most important task for you, young one" The Deku Tree told her. "Y-yes" Navi stuttered not quite getting over her nervous feelings. "Do you know of the Kokiri boy who has no fairy?" The Deku Tree asked. Navi thought a moment "Well not really" she replied. "Are you sure; he lives in the house set apart from the rest of the village." "Oh you mean that kid who is always by himself," She said doubtfully. "Ah, yes that is the one. I want you to bring him to me. Tell him it is urgent and I must see him right away." "Yes Sir, Great Deku Tree," and with that Navi turned and fluttered out. Spearite turned toward the Deku Tree "I still don't see why you wanted to go through all that trouble to summon Navi just so you could send her to get that boy?" Spearite asked "Because there is a much bigger task I have for the both of them. Do not worry I have something for you." He reassured. "What is that" Spearite asked curiously hoping she wouldn't have to go on another wild goose chase. "I want you to go tell Mido not to allow any one to see me that does not have a Sword and Shield equipped." "But why would you want to do that. Won't that keep the boy from seeing you?" Spearite asked with surprise. "Trust me" The Deku Tree Reassured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Navi rushed across the forest. "I don't want to let the Deku Tree down I'll get that boy to come to him faster then Spearite can talk," she said eagerly. She sped through the forest as fast as she could fly. The moist air bombarded her face. She found herself weaving in and out of fireflies and other air borne forest dwellers. Then she saw the small alcove "This must be the place," she said as she came close to Link's house. She dived blindly toward it and ran into a nearby fence. She fluttered by in a daze but quickly shook is off and continued her mad dash.  
Navi slowed her speed and fluttered through the window near Link's bed. "Hi I'm Navi the Great Deku Tree to see you so lets get going!" She said cheerfully to the sleeping boy. Link only rolled over. "Hey, hello I'm talking to you" Navi Nagged. Link just Groaned. "Wake Up!" She yelled. "What could the Great Deku Tree possibly want with such a lazy boy." Link barely stirred. Navi pulled back and began smashing herself against the back of Link's head "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Link groaned and opened his eyes. "Mmmm...eeehhh wha? Who are you?" Link asked tiredly. "Finally, I'm Navi. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you so come with me," She explained. "You're...my fairy?" Link said not yet getting a grasp on the situation. "Well sorta, anyway c'mon." "You're my fairy!" Link exclaimed again "Well I'm not really you're..." Navi was cut off by more of Link's loud exclamations "I FINALLY HAVE A FAIRY! Finally, I can say goodbye to all those stupid nicknames like 'Mr. No fairy' and 'Fairyless freak' YAHOOOO!" Navi just sighed "He's not even listening. HELLO! Are you even paying attention" Navi yelled. "Huh, what did you say? Uh could you tell me your name again" Link asked. "ARRGH!!!!! Did you hear anything I said to you?!" Navi yelled angrily "Um, no" Link replied. Navi growled in frustration "Ok for the last time my name is Navi, and the Great Deku Tree has summoned, you!" "Really?!" Link said "That's amazing I go from a total outcast to the most famous kokiri alive Navi shook her head "Just c'mon," she said tired of answering so many dumb questions. Navi fluttered out the door of the house. Link grabbed a handful of fresh grapes off the table and shoved them into his mouth. Then he rushed out after her.  
  
The misty air clashed against Link's dry skin. It was cold at first but he adjusted to it. He breathed the clean pure air. He turned around and started down the ladder leading to the ground. Suddenly a familiar voice echoed into his ears. "Hi Link!" it yelled cheerfully. Link looked behind him. He smiled and waved to Saria who come up behind him. He jumped down the rest of the distance. He approached Saria. "Hi Saria, Look what I have," pointing to Navi who didn't quite know what Link was referring to. "Wow Link a fairy finally came to you that's so great. Well are you ready to go to the Lost Woods?" Saria said eagerly. "Uh about that I don't think I can go. Navi says the Great Deku Tree wants to see me." Link informed her nervously. However the reaction he got wasn't what he expected. "Really are you serious the Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you. That's Great, what an Honor," Saria said in awe, "Don't worry about our hike that can wait." "Ok," Link said with a confused smile, "I'll get right over there see ya later" "Good luck!" Saria yelled with a wink. Link nodded and kept running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mido stood in front of the entrance to the Deku Tree's cove. He was bored out of his mind. He'd been told to stand watch over the tunnel to the Deku Tree's cove. For a week straight and he was truly bored. He wanted to do something instead of following the orders of some fairy sent by the Deku Tree to boss him around. Then he saw Link running toward him. "What does that guy want?" He said to himself though he was glad he had someone to bug. Mido held out his arm as if to signal him to stop. Link kept running overcome with excitement. He didn't even see Mido. POW! Link ran right into Mido's arm. They both fell down in opposite directions. Mido grabbed his elbow in pain and Link rubbed his chest. "What do you think you're doing you 'fairyless freak'? Don't you have eyes?!" Mido yelled in anger. "Sorry, Mido I didn't see you there" Link answered with a shrug. "You didn't see me, what kind of a lame excuse is that!" He yelled. "I said sorry I was just thinking about what the Great Deku Tree wanted to see me about". "What is wrong with you I'm not letting you in." Mido sneered. "What why!" Link yelled getting to his feet. "Because you aren't even properly equipped that's why I'm not letting anyone see the Deku Tree unless they have sword and a shield." He said. "That's crazy where am I gonna get a sword and a shield?" Link protested. "You'll figure somethin' out" Mido said scornfully. Link groaned. "I knew there was a catch," Link said to himself. He turned around and started walking home.  
  
Where am I gonna get a sword" Link asked himself again as he neared his house. While Link was depressed Navi was hopping mad. "I can't believe why would he want us to get something so absurd there's no way we're gonna find a shield around here and a sword we might as well forget." Link didn't even see Saria walking in the opposite direction he was going. She smiled and waved. "Hi Link" she yelled as she ran toward him. Link's head shot up in surprise. "Did you talk to the Deku Tree" she asked. "No" Link sighed. "What? Why not?" "Mido won't let me through. He says I need a sword and a shield" Link replied. "What who is he to decide who can go in and who can't" Saria complained. "Mido can't do anything like that unless the Great Deku Tree tells him to", Saria's fairy, Cala, piped up. "Then I guess the only way for us to get in to see the Great Deku tree is to do as that Mido guy says and find a sword and a shield" Navi said. "Is it really worth the trouble to gather this stuff just so I see the Deku Tree?" Link asked. "If the Great Deku Tree wants to see you then it must be important. I mean he never summons kokiri often," Saria replied. "But like I said before where am I gonna get a sword and a shield?" Link whined. "Well the shield is easy why not try using that shield you've been carving out of Deku wood?" Saria suggested "He'd never accept that." Link groaned. "I think he would. After all he didn't specify what kind of shield you need," Navi replied.  
  
After deciding on their next course of action Link and his friend headed for his house. Saria sat on Link's stump table while Link sat on his bed carving the shield. It took him about an hour to finish. The shield was thin only about two thirds of an inch. He had carved a handle into the back and nailed a strong strip of cloth next to the handle. He looked over the shield and as soon as he was satified he stood up and walked out of the door followed by Saria. "Now the question is where we get a sword?" Navi pondered aloud. "I know maybe we could find something in the lost woods." Link suggested. Saria looked over a little worried "You mean deep in the woods?" she asked. "Yeah what other choice do we have?" Link replied. "I don't think that's a good idea" Cala said "Don't worry" Navi reassured "We can rely on our instincts to lead us out". "Then lets go!" Link shouted impatiently. So after rushing back into the house and grabbing a few things that they thought they would need the group set out for the lost woods. Link's house wasn't too far from the hill on which the lost wood rested so they didn't have to much walking to do. The entrance was the same of the entrance to the forest, a six foot tall hallowed log. It shared the same mystic veil of darkness as the log to the outside did. After making sure they had everything they entered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The woods were quiet besides the sound of rain hitting leafy roof made by the many trees. It was cool and misty. Dew drops soaked their shoes as they hiked through the wet grass. The occasional water droplet dripped onto them from the tree tops. Link's feet began to ache slightly after almost two hours of walking.. They passed a large tree with several branches missing. Then they passed another large tree with several branches missing, then another, and another. Then they realized it's the same tree! "Are we lost?" Cala asked. "No not at all" Navi said cheerfully. "We just have absolutely no idea where we are" Link said with a smile. "Oh lovely," Saria said sarcastically. The group continued wandering.  
  
Soon the trees began to get noticeable further apart. The ground became a little hillier as well. They continued on until they came to a steep hill. Link rushed ahead to the top. He waited for the others to make their way up the hill then he started down the other side. He set his foot down on what he thought was solid ground but the ground gave way beneath him. He yelled in surprise as he fell. The others rushed over to the hole and looked down "Link are you ok?" Navi yelled down the hole. Link stood to his feet and brushed himself off. "Yeah I'm ok." "Well looks like you found a cave the hard way," Saria joked. "A cave it just looks like a big hole to me." Link thought. "Get out of the way I'm jumping down" Saria warned. Link stepped back and watched Saria jump down.  
  
The cave was really just a long dark passage. The only light was the illumination the fairies were giving off. The sounds they made echoed over the black walls and at that the only sounds were the crunching of the gravel beneath their feet. Suddenly a wall near them shattered. Dirt and rock flew into the air. Link's curiosity got the best of him and he moved closer to the new breach. He stepped in front of it and was suddenly hit with great force which sent him to the ground. All that was seen through the darkness was a pair of glowing red eyes. Navi moved forward and her light shined across a skinless skeleton. Its bones were a cracked and unhealthy gray. It held an iron shield on its left arm and a short rusted sword in its right. Link's jaw dropped in fear. "What is that thing?" he yelled in a shaken voice as he got to his feet. The skeletal warrior rushed forward and swung at him with all his might. Link threw himself out of the way. "That's a stalfos it's the cursed remains of an outsider lost eternally in the forest. The stalfos stepped into the passage separating Link from Saria. Link gulped "I'll have to fight it if I want to find out what is in this cave." The stalfos lunged forward swung its sword downward. Link tried to step back but tripped and fell to the ground. "We should run," Cala yelled. Saria seemed immovable "We might be able to find something to help him with." Saria was convinced and got some distance from Link and the stalfos. The stalfos raised its heavy sword chopped at Link. Link rolled backwards out of the stalfos' reach. It grunted and charged at Link. Link rolled between its legs. "Throw something at it," Navi coached. Link grabbed a large nearby rock and hurled it at the monsters head. The stalfos, which didn't have the sense to duck, was hit cleanly between the eyes. Its skull shattered and the rest of it collapsed in a heap of bones. Link breathed a sigh of relief. "  
  
Saria had only opened the distance between her and Link a few feet, but when she saw that Link had taken care of the problem she returned to her friend's side. "I wonder what's in the other chamber," Saria said. "We might as well see" Navi said. They walked through the opening which the stalfos came out of. It was a short passage that led to a dead end. The only thing there was a pile of bones which they paid no real attention too. "Well there's nothing here" Link sighed. He turned to go when Saria found something. "Link look at this. There is some sort of wooden chest buried here," she explained. Link knelt down next to it and started to dig it up with his hands. Saria got an idea. She got up, ran to the dead stalfos, and pulled its heavy sword from its fingers. She dragged it over to Link. Link understood what to us it for. He thrust the heavy blade into the ground right next to the chest. Then with all his strength he managed to pry the side of it up out of the ground. Saria grabbed the exposed side and so did Link. After several failed attempts they managed to pull it out of the ground. Link rubbed the mud off of it and then pried open the decaying wood. He was amazed by what he found.  
  
Inside was a sword in perfect condition and just his size. It was sheathed in a deku wood Scabbard. The hilt was made of perfectly smooth, unfinished, deku wood and had a green gem set in the center. Link was surprised by the light weight of the sword. He drew it and was dazzled by the beauty of the blade. It was made of razor sharp crystal and when light shined on it directly a greenish tint could be seen at it's core. Link smiled, sheathed it and slung it over his back. "Well I've got the sword now how do we get out of here?" Link asked himself. Saria walked to the entrance of the small passage and heard something clicking behind her. "Link, stop playing with those bones," She said wearily. "I'm right here," Link said with confusion. Both their faces became worried. "Duck!" Navi yelled suddenly. They both jumped to the ground, narrowly avoiding having their heads cut off. "Run!" Link yelled. Saria and Link ran into the main tunnel. A stalfos rushed out after them. They had no choice but to run in the direction opposite of the way they came. The stalfos stormed after them. They ran as fast as they could but this stalfos was much stronger then the previous one. They ran past a sharp turn. Link smiled when his eyes met the comforting light of the outside. They dived out of the exit and turned around. The stalfos followed them. Link shook his head and breathed deeply. He turned to face the stalfos, sword drawn. Saria grasped his arm in fear. "You can't fight that," she yelled. "I don't have a choice," Link replied. He pulled his arm from Saria's grasp and rushed the stalfos. The Skeletal demon grunted threateningly and launched a powerful swing. Link was lucky enough to be running faster then the stalfos could swing. He got under the stalfos' swing, pulled his sword back and swung with all his might. The swing was inaccurate and sloppy, but it did the trick. The blade hit the stalfos' spine right on the ridge and it slid between the vertebrae and severed them. The stalfos fell in half. The red faded from its empty eye sockets and the bones went limp. Link and Saria breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. Link sheathed his sword, and Navi led them back the way they came. 


	6. The Death Curse

Chapter 5 The Death Curse  
  
Link walked at a brisk pace on his way back to the Deku tree's cove. The weight of a sword and a shield over his back felt alien to him but he would get used to it in time. Mido looked surprised when he saw Link. "You gotta be kidding. How did you get you hands on that stuff I don't believe it," Mido said in disbelief. He suddenly straightened up and went back into his usual attitude, "You're not going to see The Great Deku Tree with that stuff. Even with it a wimp is still a wimp. You have to be strong to talk to the Deku Tree." Mido's words stung Link. He was just about to protest when Saria jumped in on his behalf. "Let him through now, Mido!" She yelled firmly. "W-what you don't mean to tell me that you actually want him to go in. Do you? I mean he doesn't even have a Fairy," Mido argued apprehensively. "Are you blind? Look at this!" She yelled pointing at Navi, "Besides the Great Deku Tree summoned him so unless you want to anger him let Link through." Link stepped back a few paces he had heard Saria yell alot but never this firmly it was even attracting attention of the other kokiri. Mido was starting to get nervous. "Listen Mido if you don't let him through I'll never forgive you!" With that she stormed off. She pointed to her house signaling that that is where she would be waiting for Link. "So that's you house what about it?" Link asked densely. Saria sighed "I'll wait for you there. Tell me how it goes." Link and Mido watched her go. Both were dumbstruck.  
  
"How... can... she go from mean to nice so quickly" Mido gaped. "Well I know you're mean but she's not going to nice she's going home," Link informed. "What does she see in you? You're an idiot!" Mido yelled. "Well I don't know but anyway can I go through now?" Mido regained his senses, "How did someone like you get to be the favorite of Saria? What did you do? Well go on through." Mido stepped aside a sad look on his face. Link paid it no mind and rushed into the tunnel as fast as he could. The tunnel was made of naturally occurring dirt walls that were covered in grass. It was really a wonder to see Grass grow on a vertical surface. There was no real ceiling just a bunch of over hanging branches from trees one the opposite sides.  
  
It was about 5:00 when Link made it to the Deku Tree. "Well it's about time. You were only summoned 5 hours ago!" Spearite yelled impatiently. "Hey you try finding a sword in that mess you call the lost woods. Or anywhere for that matter," Navi retorted. "Quiet you two," The Deku Tree snapped sharply, "So you have brought me the one called Link?" "Yes this is him," Navi replied. "Well young one, have you brought your equipment?" He asked. Link nodded. "The sword you hold is the legendary kokiri sword. It was forged many years ago for use by a great hero someday. Whether you are that hero we'll just have to see. Now that you have what you need, I have something to ask of you young one," The Deku Tree declared. Link looked up curiously. "Do you have courage to listen to what I must tell you?" Link didn't quite understand but still nodded. "Then listen to what I will now tell you. There is no doubt in my mind that your sleep this past moon has been restless and full of nightmares." Link nodded in a agreement. "As evil gains strength and pervades the climate of the world it causes nightmares to those... sensitive to it. You have felt it in excess and I have sensed how it torments you." Link still didn't understand why the Deku Tree asked him about his courage. "Link the time has come to test your courage and your destiny. Prepare yourself for I have been cursed. I need you to lend me your strength and destroy the curse." Everyone was shocked to hear this. "Great Deku Tree..." Spearite muttered sadly. "But Great Deku Tree I have no outstanding strength. Are you sure I am the one to do this what if I fail?" Link said. "I have confidence in you young Link even if you have no confidence in yourself. You shall prevail. Now are you prepared to rid me of this pain I feel?" The Deku Tree asked firmly. Link took a deep breath and then nodded. Then the large area underneath the part of the Deku tree that resembled a mustache broke loose. The massive section of wood sank into the ground revealing a large opening almost twenty feet high. "Then enter brave Link and you as well Navi. Link I want you to listen well to Navi for she has much sense and will aid you greatly" The Deku Tree's last dialogue was very much strained. "Well here we go" Link said as he ran through the large opening disappearing into it.  
  
As Link entered the Deku tree the opening closed up. Link turned around just in time to see it close. "Well I guess there is no backing out now," Navi commented. "Uh,huh" Link muttered as he looked around the massive tree. He was amazed at how huge the Deku tree was inside. He would never have guessed that it was hollow. Neither Link nor Navi had ever imagined that this was what it was like inside the Deku tree. It was almost totally hollow. Wooden ledges wrapped around the wall in places. Strangely grass grew on the ground and vines climbed up the wall. It was also actually quite bright inside. Sun light shined through a large opening in the top of the tree to nurture the plant life hidden with the Deku Tree thick walls. Link walked forward as he got closer to the center he almost tripped and fell down into a web that covered a large hole. "Where did this stuff come from!?" Link yelled in surprise. "It must be an effect of the curse," Navi noted. "It almost looks like some kind of spider web," Link commented. Navi fluttered close to it and tried to see through one of the holes between. Link looked around some more his eyes settled on a strange purple plant. It had three fern like leaves and a thick purple bulb. "I've never seen a plant like this before." Link said "Hey Navi, what is this thing?" Navi was to busy trying to see what was underneath the web to answer. "Oh it's just a plant" She answered her attention obviously diverted. Link moved in closer. Suddenly the bulb split open and the plant shot up to Link's height cutting his arm as it grew. Link yelled in pain and stumbled back clutching his bleeding arm. Navi looked up "Link that's a deku baba! Don't get to close its bite can be poisonous!" Navi was confused as the baba was just spinning around it didn't bend at all. "Oh don't worry it's wilted it bite isn't lethally poisonous" Navi sighed. "What do I do?" Link asked nervously. "It's just a plant, cut it down." Link let go of his arm and pulled out his sword. He took a deep breath and charged in close to the deku baba and swung with all of his might. The Blade hacked through the stem. Green liquids squirted out as its half fell to the ground and swiveled up. Link picked up the stick and tucked it between his sword strap and his back. Then he put away his sword, and walked over to Navi. "Doesn't that hurt" she asked looking at his arm. "Not really" Link forced out. Navi could tell he was trying to resist crying she could see tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he tried to crush down the pain. She couldn't blame him he was only 10 and had never been hurt that badly.  
  
Navi fluttered up to him "Tie some cloth over it that'll stop the bleeding and ease the pain" She advised. Link nodded he grabbed his left sleeve and tore it off. Then he tied it snuggly on his arm. "Good now let's try and figure out a way to get through this web," Link nodded his agreement. "Maybe this'll work" he said pulling out his sword. He raised it high and swung it downward as hard as he could. The blade bounced off the sticky web. Link pulled on his blade but it was stuck to the thick sticky substance. "Oh wonderful" He said sarcastically. He pulled on it with all his might but it was stuck on too tight. "Great how am I supposed to get this thing loose?" Link complained. "Well I can see water under this web maybe if we break the web it will fall into the water and dissolve" Navi suggested. "Well, that brings us back to the first question... how the heck are we going to break the web?!" Navi looked around until a ledge almost a hundred feet up caught her eye. "What are you looking at," Link said a little nervously. He looked up at the ledge Navi was observing. "No, oh no there is no way I'm going up there." Link said shaking his head. "You have to. This is the only way to break the web" Navi said. "How do you know? Have you tried it?" Link argued. "Look, I've examined the web the only way that it will break is if it has to bend beyond its limits and only something falling at high speed can do that," Navi explained. "There's no other way is there?" Link asked apprehensively. "Not one" Navi replied. Link gulped. "Alright then but if I die you have to tell the Great Deku Tree." 


	7. The Queen of the Curse

Chapter 6 The Queen of the Curse  
  
After an hour of climbing vines, running ledges and jumping gaps went by Link found himself almost a hundred feet up clinging to another vine. He pulled himself up and positioned himself next to the highest overhang. The vines he was holding onto ran parallel to the overhang. Link gulped and after a quick swing to gain momentum he jumped from the vines and grabbed the edge of the overhang. "I've had enough of this," he said as he pulled himself up the last ledge. He sat there for several minutes to catch his breath. His arms and legs hurt from their overuse. His tunic was soaked with sweat which especially irritated his wounded arm. After catching his breath he stood up and walked to the edge where Navi was fluttering. "Well Jump," Navi said simply. Link groaned "That's easier said then done." 'It's not that hard," Navi urged. "You'd have trouble jumping from this height too," Link retorted. "No, I'd just fly," Navi replied happily. Link looked at her, "I hate fairies," he said. Navi giggled in satisfaction. Link gathered his courage. He was read now. He stepped back and took a deep breath. "Well ... HERE GOES!" He yelled as he ran forward, leapt off the edge, and fell toward the web at incredible speed. Link screamed loudly as he fell. He hit the web hard. The web flexed down almost ten feet and then gave way. Link plummeted another forty feet and splashed into a pool of water. The cold water and sudden stop after a long fall shocked him into unconsciousness.  
  
Link sat up in the muddy water. He was a little disoriented but fine. "It's about time you woke up. You were out for ten minutes. Did it occur to you that this is no time for a nap" Navi scolded as she buzzed around his head. Link held his head in his hands. "It wasn't intentional," he replied with a scowl. He felt around in the muddy water until his hand met the handle of his sword. Link smiled and picked it up. It still had a little web left on it but it was loose and soaked. That made it easy for him to pick off the remaining web. He stood up and swung the sword to get the excess water off. Then he sheathed it. He examined his surrounding. In front of him was a long dark underground tunnel. Link couldn't see the end. "I guess I know where I'm going next. Wow, what is it with long dark tunnels today," Link said as he started walking forward. The only thing illuminating the path was the light given off by Navi. They came to the end of the tunnel and stopped. "Well now where to next." Navi said to herself. Link took a few more steps forward and tumbled into a previously unseen opening in the ground. Navi's eyes shot down "Oh that answers my question," she said as she fluttered down to Link who was dazed after falling twenty feet. Link picked himself up off the ground and shook off his dizziness. "First long dark tunnels then long dark falls; I really do not like this." They continued on at a pretty good pace and in silence. Link stumbled over the unseen dirt here and there. "These tunnels seem to stretch on forever. They look like they were burrowed by some sort of ...'thing'," Navi said. Link was quiet as they continued. He hid it well but he was scared. He'd never done anything like this. The quiet, the darkness it all frightened him. The smell of the moist earthy air began to change. As they went on it began to smell more old and stagnant like it was millions of years old. They came to the end of the tunnel, and found themselves inside a massive chamber. It was at least forty feet high. The dirt was hard and the ceiling was held up with a strong dirt pillars. A mysterious fog hung over the ground. Link walked forward several feet. His left foot came to rest on a Y shaped object. Link bent over and picked it up. "It's a Slingshot," He said with wonder. Slingshots were once the most popular toy in the Kokiri forest. Kokiri were dazzled by the bright flash the deku seed made when they hit things. One day when a group of Kokiri were playing with sling shots. One boy got hit in the eye with a deku seed destroying his sight forever. After that the Deku tree ordered that all Slingshots be forbidden. "I wonder how it got in here," Link said to himself. "Who knows, but we might be able to make some use of it," Navi commented. Link shrugged and tucked the Slingshot into his belt.  
  
As they walked Navi's light came to rest on a strange, wiggling egg sac. Link's eyes widened "What is that?" he asked in fear. Navi looked over. "Link get away from that it's a gohma egg sac!" Before Navi's words had a chance to sink in the wiggling sac shattered. A hideous single eyed three legged bug stood where the egg sac once was. It was about two feet tall and had a thin under developed armored shell. On its head was a strong horn like appendage. As it stood there its eye shot from one direction to the other until it came to rest on Link. Link stared at the newly born creature. He didn't know what to think about it. "It doesn't look so bad," Link commented. Then the gohma's eye turned a dark red it prepared to charge at Link. "Uh what does that mean?" Link asked worriedly. The gohma suddenly charged. "Look out!" Navi yelled Link dove to the ground; the gohma landed at his feet. Then it immediately leapt on top of Link's chest. It squealed fiercely and thrust its' strange horn like appendage at Link's face. Link turned his head and it barely missed. He fiercely kicked at the creature until it jumped off him. Link returned to his feet. "You've got to kill it!" Navi yelled urgently. Link gulped and pulled out his sword. Link got a great sinking feeling. He actually had to take the life of something. The creature charged again. Link closed his eyes tightly turned his head away and began to swing wildly. The blade hit the creature's shell but glanced off. The creature's shell was stronger then Link thought. His sword was knocked from his grasp as the gohma tackled him down again. Link tried desperately to get the Gohma off but it had grown wise to that trick. Navi fluttered over to his sword.  
  
"Link it is right over here; come at get it!" She yelled. Link struggled futilely with the gohma but somehow managed to fling it off. He got up, rushed over and grabbed his sword. The creature charged again once again knocking him down. Link stared the creature in the eye. Then with his strength he swung at the horn. The blade cracked through the shell and cut it deeply. The gohma squealed in pain, leapt from Link's chest and began running aimlessly. Its appendage was dangling by a thread. Then it stumbled and could not regain its footing. Link walked to it. He raised his sword but stopped. "I can't do it Navi," Link said, "It doesn't mean any harm it's just looking for food." Navi couldn't believe it "That creature is part of an evil curse on the Deku tree you have to!" she yelled. In that moment Link squeezed his eyes closed and thrust the blade down through the creature's eye. He felt it pop and the blade slow to a stop. Link opened his eyes to see his blade stuck in the gohma's empty eye socket. Green goop was everywhere. Link could see the blade was stuck in the brain. He slowly placed his foot on the creature and pulled his sword out. He had killed it. This was the first time he had ever killed a creature that was once alive. He couldn't believe what happened. He felt like a murderer for killing something that was just trying to survive.  
  
As Link stood staring at his kill, on the ceiling behind him another eye opened. It was much, much bigger then that of the gohma Link had just killed. The creature smelled blood and something else. Could that be one of its offspring? Why, wasn't it moving? Why was it not feeding on the flesh that she smelled? While she usually ate tree roots she would much rather eat a blood creature. Then she realized her offspring was dead! It was killed by the two leg. She was angry, incredibly angry. She leapt down. The ground shook under her intense weight. The two leg whirled around and stared at her. The creature was hideous. It had two legs, yellow hair, and some of its skin was green. Its hideousness offended her. She wanted to eat it.  
Link's eyes shot behind him. His jaw dropped. "Uh don't tell me I have to kill ...that!" Link yelled urgently to Navi. "That must be the source of the curse you've got to kill it." Link looked over the beast. Its appendages were much larger and much sharper. It stood almost twenty feet tall. Link took a breath, ran towards the gohma, and swung with all his might at its leg. The sword only glanced off the queen's fully developed shell. The massive creature raised its leg and sent Link flying across the room. He hit the wall hard and slid down, extremely dizzy. "Link it's coming," Navi buzzed urgently. Link could see the beast its image swirled and blurred through his concussed eyes. "But how am I going to hurt it. It's bigger and stronger. My sword won't even crack its shell." Link whined. Queen Gohma reached Link's location. It raised its foot to stomp Link. Link realized what was about to happen and dove out of the way. "Go for its eye!" Navi yelled. Link got up and ran a good distance from the queen. "I can't get close to it," Link yelled as he ran. Queen Gohma charged in anger tearing through the pillars on the chambers left side. Then the ceiling on that side rumbled and caved in on top of the Queen Gohma. Link dove to the right side of the chamber to avoid the deluge of dirt and rocks.  
  
All was quiet again there was no noise, no movement. Link thought that she was dead. He hoped that she was dead. He walked up to the buried queen. There was nothing. Link breathed a sigh of relief. Then suddenly the queen burst from its buried tomb. Link jumped in surprise and was kicked to the other side of the room. Link rolled across the ground. The air had been completely jolted from his lungs. The gohma queen slowly approached the crippled Link who could only cough for breath. He put his hand on something. It felt like a plant he also felt some kind of bead like things in it. Like the Slingshot he had no idea how they got there but he grabbed them. It turned out they were deku seeds. Link grabbed as many of them as he could but Gohma had already reached him. Link dived to the side and the creature smashed into the wall where Link once was. "What are those you have?" Navi asked. "Deku Seeds!" he answered, "but what good will they do with out a sling shot." "YOU'VE GOT A SLINGSHOT YOU DUNDER HEAD!" Navi yelled. "Oh yeah but what good are the going to do against that shell it's as hard as metal." Navi thought for a minute. "An idea would be great about now!" Link yelled as the Gohma queen stood above him. Navi remembered the story about the Kokiri boy who lost his sight because of a deku seed "Shoot its eye" she yelled. Link didn't have time to ask for an explanation he just did it. The flash lit up the whole side of the chamber for a moment. The creature was stunned. It roared and fell back. "Link now is your chance; get it!" Link rushed on the Gohma queen and began slicing wildly at the eye. After taking five hits the creature regained its senses and knocked Link flying. "Why wasn't my sword working?" Link asked urgently. "Her eye has some kind of enamel you'll have to stun her again." Navi answered. Link nodded and aimed at Gohma's eye. Gohma knew what Link was going to do. She quickly turned to flee. Link waited until her eye was visible again. She started running up the wall to get to her nest. Her eye exposed itself and Link fired before she could get to the nest. She squealed and fell onto her back. Link rushed forward and once again began attacking wildly. He cut through enamel. Green goo began oozing ad squirting from the slashes in Queen Gohma's eye. It squealed in pain. Link once again felt bad for killing it. "Finish her Link" Navi yelled. Link felt as if he would throw up. His stomach turned at the sight of the empty shell that was once Gohma's eye. He knew the eye was too large for him simply to thrust his sword into the brain he would have to climb into the eye socket. As soon as the eye was drained of all fluid he climbed in. Gohma regained her sense she began squirming in pain wildly trying to shake link from her eye but she could not. Link thrust his sword into the creature's brain. Gohma jarred suddenly and then fell still. Link fell out of Ghoma's socket. Green puss was all over his clothing. The effects of his concussion had not yet worn off so he couldn't stand. Link felt ready to throw up from how he felt and from what he'd just done.  
  
Link stared sickly at the dead Gohma Queen. "What are you so sad about? You just broke the Deku tree's curse," Navi asked a little perplexed. "I killed something" Link said with out looking up, "Killing is wrong." "Is that what you're sad about? That thing was evil! It was trying to kill the Deku tree!" Navi busted out. Link looked up "Not really it wasn't killing because it wanted to. It was killing because it had to eat, and the Deku Tree was just the nearest thing," Link explained. Navi was surprised when she first met Link she was positive that she could never learn anything from one as clueless him, but in the end it was him who taught her something. "But it was made of a death curse." She thought to herself. Just then there was a loud crack. Link and Navi looked up. Queen Gohma's shell had cracked open. A black flame came shooting out. It cracked in other places. Flames of different sizes began to ignite from each crack. "W-whats happening?" Link asked urgently as he stepped back. "You must have broken the curse! This is what happens when something made of evil is destroyed," Navi explained. The flames quickly covered the surface of the Gohma Queen. It's shell began to disintegrate. All of its inner organs had already been destroyed. The empty shell crumbled into ashes. Link stared grimly at the chard remains. He started forward when Navi called his attention. "Link, look up!" Link's eyes shot up to the massive nest that was apparently Gohma's. A rain of egg sacs ensued. The eggs shattered across the ground their contents burnt up quickly. Suddenly the entire Chamber began to shake violently. "Wha..." Link muttered. Navi eyes shot from one direction to another. "Link too many of the pillars were destroyed in your fight with Gohma! There's nothing to stop it from Collapsing! We've got to get out of here now!" Link nodded and turned toward the tunnel they came in from and bolted as fast as his legs would take him. Great cracks climbed across the ceiling and up the walls. Dirt and rocks began falling. Link made his way quickly across the chamber. "Almost there..." He muttered suddenly his foot crashed against a rock. Link tripped and flew forward crashing onto the ground. He pulled himself weakly to his knees. His injuries were taking their toll. He couldn't get up. "C'mon Link get up," Navi yelled. "I... can't" Link said weakly. "You have to! Link get up!" she yelled. The last pillar whined under the streets and then shattered which caused the ceiling to cave in its entirety. Larger rocks and great amounts of dirt came smashing down. The chamber would cave in moments and with Link still on the ground. Tons of rock and dirt came crashing down on top of Link and Navi. The ground surface above the chamber sank in leaving a large crater. 


	8. Off to Hyrule Castle Town

Chapter 7 Off To the Hyrule Castle Town  
  
It was quiet in the Deku Tree's cove. Birds chirped and a light mist began to fall. Suddenly the serene scene was broken when a transparent blue sphere of energy flashed into form in front of the Deku Tree. There was another bright flash of light. The surface or the ball became blurred. Energy surged across it. Spearite fluttered forward to get a better look. She could make out two figures through the swirling distorted surface, a boy and a fairy. The sphere of energy stretched into a long pillar of light. Link's feet were slowly lowered to the ground. The pillar vanished with yet another flash and Link, now unsupported by the energy, fell to his knees. Navi fluttered down to his side. She looked up to the Deku tree who looked browner then before. She just thought that maybe she was just underground to long. It felt good to be outside again; she sucked in the fresh air allowing it to blissfully fill her lungs. "You have done well Link. Your courage has been demonstrated beyond necessity," The Great Deku Tree's speech seemed strained and weak. Both Spearite and Navi noticed this. Link was too busy resting to pay any attention to the more minute details. The Deku Tree spoke again "Young Link I have much I must tell you. Will you listen to my words?" Link looked up breathlessly, nodded, and moved himself to the sitting position.  
  
The Deku tree wasted no time in starting, "Pure Evil has once again come to scourge this fair land of Hyrule. It comes in the form of a wicked man from the desert. This man of evil is skilled in the magic of evil and uses these vile and sorcerous powers to search for the Sacred Realm connected to this land. He is the very same man who cast the death curse upon me." Link looked perplexed "Sacred Realm? What is that?" he asked when he'd collected enough air to do so. "Ah, the Sacred Realm I had forgotten that you Kokori know little of such things. The Sacred Realm is an alternate dimension of Hyrule and the resting place of the divine relic the Triforce," The Deku Tree explained. Link was just about to ask what the Triforce was when the Deku Tree began again. "The Triforce is the living power of the gods. Before the creation of Hyrule, before time, spirits, and life existed three goddesses descended upon the nothingness. They were Din the goddess of Power, Nayru the goddess of Wisdom and Farore the goddess of courage. Each of them took part in the creation of this land. Din... with her powerful, flaming arms cultivated new land and created the red earth. Nayru... poured her wisdom into the world creating laws to govern the land. Farore... with her rich soul, produced all life forms to live by the law." The Deku Tree paused as if to rest for a moment and then began again. "When their labors were complete the three goddesses departed for the heavens leaving behind the sacred, golden triangles as a symbol of their power. Since then the Triforce has resided in the Sacred Realm as the center of all providence in this world. Link you must never let the desert man enter the Sacred Realm. Even worse would it become should that wicked man lay his hands on the Triforce. That evil man, who sapped my strength with that curse and sealed my fate."  
  
The Deku Tree's words had become slower since he had started talking again. Spearite piped up, "What do you mean 'sealed' your fate!" she demanded with worry. "Because of this curse my end is near," The Deku tree answered weakly. "WHAT!" Link yelled, jumping to his feet despite his fatigued state, "But we broke the curse how can you die if we already broke the curse?!" "Though Valiant your efforts were, young one. I was doomed from the moment I was cursed. Your breaking of the curse was nothing more then a test to see if you were truly the chosen hero. This is a test you passed." The Deku Tree took a longer pause. "Link because you have proven yourself capable, go now to Hyrule Castle once there you must meet with the Princess of Destiny." Link, along with the fairies, was speechless. The Deku Tree's voice became even weaker, "Take with you, Link, this stone, the Kokiri Emerald. This is the stone which the evil man wanted so much that he cast the death curse on me. This stone is the sacred treasure of the Kokiri race and one of the keys to the Sacred Realm." The Deku Tree's limbs shook violently. A large nut, high in his branches, cracked. Link looked up to see a brilliant, green gemstone fall from the Deku Tree's branches. The stone fell at great speed until it was right above Link then it slowed down. Link cupped his hands and held them out. The stone slowly came to rest in them. Link stared in wonder at its gleaming surface. It was shaped like a tree. It had curved branches of gold that coiled across the surface of a huge green emerald. "Now... go... young... one... and...good...luck..." Link looked up to the Deku Tree who went completely silent. Leaves and branches of various sizes began to fall. Link saw the Deku Tree's bark slowly become an unhealthy black. Slivers of bark peeled and curled before they fell as the Deku Tree became totally lifeless. Link stared solemnly for several moments. Spearite slowly fluttered away, weeping quietly. Link remembering where he had to go then he abruptly turned and rushed away. Navi remained staring for several moments after Link had left. "Good Bye... Great Deku Tree," she muttered and with that turned to catch up with Link.  
  
Link ran through the passage leading out of the Deku Tree's cove. He had only seen the Deku Tree once and yet he felt as if he known him forever. He felt some how responsible. He felt that if he had been faster the Deku Tree might not have died. Link came to the end of the passage and saw Mido standing there. He shoved the jagged feeling of failure out of his mind because he knew it would take all of his patience to deal with Mido. Link slowed to a walk and went to face Mido who stared back at him as if nothing had happened. Link tried to walk around him, but Mido side stepped to block his path. Link tried to go around the other way and Mido stepped in to block that one too. "Get out of my way, Mido," Link said firmly. "The Deku Tree is he... dead?" Mido asked timidly. Link nodded, under normal circumstances he'd be surprised that Mido was being civil to him but that ended. "How could you do that?!" Mido yelled. Link's head lowered "I didn't do it," Link muttered. "Who else could have done it? You were the last one to see him! I can't believe I fell for your stupid trick," Mido yelled. Soon the attention of all the nearby Kokiri was attracted as Mido continued to yell at Link. "Shut up," Link muttered, but Mido kept up his harassment. Link couldn't take any more of Mido's yelling. He had endured Mido's cruel harassments for his entire life. Now, with the depression of the Deku Tree's death and the abuse from Mido reaching its limit, his patience had finally run out. "I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Link roared, lunging for Mido. He grabbed Mido by the tunic and threw him to the ground. Then he jumped down on top of him and raised his fist ready to pound it into Mido's frightened face. Just then Navi fluttered around the corner. "Link what are you doing?" She yelled. Link realized he had lost his temper. He regained his composure, and lowered his fist. He stood to his feet, and rushed past the group of shocked Kokiri back to his house followed by Navi. He scurried up the ladder. Tears streamed from his eyes as he threw himself onto his bed. Link couldn't believe what he could have done if Navi hadn't stopped him.  
  
He sat up on his bed to see Navi floating above him. "Don't feel so bad. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in you position," Navi comforted. Link nodded. "C'mon you'd better get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow," Navi suggested. Link nodded in agreement. By this time the sun had already begin to set. Link took off his equipment and leaned it against the table. Then he removed his belt, cap, and boot. After he was ready he laid down. Not even the bright orange light of the sun disturbed him. He was out like a light in seconds.  
  
Link slept peacefully through out the night until his sleep was broken by Navi's annoying wake up call. "Wake up! C'mon get up! It's time to wake up, sleepy head! So Wake Up!" she buzzed. Link reluctantly climbed out of bed. "How can you be this happy this early in the morning?" Link asked groggily. Navi just smiled. Link sighed and grabbed a little bread off of the table and ate it. He got dressed hastily. Then started packing things he would need for his trip into a small satchel. He crammed some food and a few extra tunics inside the pouch. He slung it over his back and his sword and shield over top of that. Then he started to leave but something caught his eye. Sitting on the table was his unfinished boomerang. He longed to complete it but knew he wouldn't have time to do it. Navi turned around to see why Link had stopped. "You can take that with you. You'll probably have some time to finish it eventually," she informed him. Link grabbed it and shoved it into the satchel along with his other stuff. He left the house and climbed down the ladder. As Link walked up to the main path he stopped and turned around to take one last look at his home. "Hey what's with the long face we're going on an adventure smile for a change," Navi said cheerfully. "There is nothing left for me here. I lived here my whole life and I doubt I'll ever return," Link said solemnly his tone rose positively with his next few words, "But it's time to leave. Let's go Navi!" Link ran toward the exit of the forest.  
  
The large hollowed trunk that was the entrance to the Kokiri forest was deserted. No one went there since they had long thought that if a Kokiri left the forest then he or she would die. Link stood in front of the massive opening lost in thought. He argued with himself on whether he should do it. Even with his excitement and eagerness he still had trouble leaving. The tunnel was dark he couldn't see anything on the other side despite the fact that it was broad daylight. Link finally shoved all unwillingness from his mind. "Well lets see what really happens if a Kokiri leaves the forest." Link said and with that he walked through the trunk. Several Kokiri girls had seen him go through. They gasped and rushed off to tell their friends. Link reached the other end of the trunk which opened up into a wide space of forest. He found himself on a wide suspension bridge over an area of the lost woods. He ran on. Suddenly he stopped in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice. "I knew you would leave one day," the voice said. Link turned around to see Saria standing to the side of the bridge. He wondered why he hadn't seen at first. "It's because you are different from me and the others. So you don't belong here," Saria continued. Link walked over to her. As he got closer he could see her trying to fight off tears. Link remained tensely silent. "But that's alright we'll always be friends, right. Even though we won't see each other," Saria continued, forcing a smile. Link only nodded. "Remember when I tried to teach you to play the ocarina?" Saria reached back to her satchel and pulled out a potato shaped ocarina. It was made of wood and had a plain tan color to it. "I want you to have this as sort of a memento. Please take care of it and think of me when you play it." Link reached out and took the ocarina. "Thank you," he said quietly. Saria then walked up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. Link gaped at her for a moment than took a step back suddenly he didn't want to go, but he had to. His mind went into a battle against with what he wanted and what he had to do. Finally one side won he turned and ran across the bridge as fast as he could. He never looked back. If he took one more look at his friend his mind would be changed. Saria stared at Link as he left the forest. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched him go. Even after he had left she still stood there staring.  
  
Link rushed out of the trunk still running. He came to the edge of the walls of dirt that were on either side of the Kokiri entrance. His heart ached. It wanted to turn back. He wanted to forget all about what had happened but he couldn't. The entire world was counting on him; he couldn't give into his selfish desires. He leaned against the wall and began to cry quietly. Navi watched him quietly she understood how he felt but there was nothing she could do. She was as surprised as Link about what happened next "Come now, child whatever has happened I'm sure it something that can be overcome," said a gentle but deep voice. Link's eyes shot up he looked around and saw no one. "Up here, little one." Link looked up to the tree branch hanging over him and he was surprised by what he saw perched on top of it. 


	9. A Stop Along the Way

Chapter 8 A Stop Along the Way

Link stared in amazement at the owner of the voice. It was a massive owl. His body was at least twice Link's height. He had grayish, tan feathers that were dotted with black. He also had a pair of feathers on his fore head that went up in a V-shape. "Hoo, I'm not what you expect am I? You've never seen the likes of me before have you, young one?" the Owl hooted. Link shook his head not breaking his gaze. "Well you must allow me to introduce myself I am Kaepora Gaebora. And you are?" Link's jaw hung open in amazement. Kaepora chuckled "Oh come now if I am so amazing to you, than you really have been pent up in that forest for too long ,young one." Navi was about to speak on Link's behalf but he opened up first. "Link… my name is Link." "Ah, Link, a fine name. Well it appears it is time for you to start a great adventure. I know of what has transpired in the forest. The Great Deku Tree was a friend of mine. I was sorry to hear of his passing." Navi was a little surprised at how quickly the news of the Deku Tree's death spread around. "Well anyway you're going to Hyrule Castle town am I correct in assuming that?" Link nodded still amazed at the fact that he was talking to an owl. "But you have not even got a map. How can you find your way?" Link was about to shrug but Navi came forward. "Well you see we don't have any real idea as to where we should go in the first place. So any help you can offer us is greatly appreciated," she said. Kaepora hooted again and answered "Well do you see that path over there?" He said twisting his head around to look behind him. Link's jaw dropped "His head is broken!" he yelled pointing. Navi sighed "No it's not, Link. Owls can turn their heads any direction they want," She said, "You were saying uh… sir?" Kaepora wasted no time returning to his speech "Well do you see the wide dirt path behind me? Follow that to the north and you should reach Tomar Village. Once there it should be easy to find a map."

"Thank you very much," Navi bowed. Kaepora nodded "Now I must depart. The best of luck to you on your adventure, you shall see me again at a later time." With that Kaepora opened his massive wings and flapped off of his perch into the sky. "By the way, you may want to stop our young hero. No sense in him, breaking his neck," Kaepora yelled as he flew off. Navi was a little confused until she looked over at Link. Who was turning his head violently from side to side was all his might. "What are you doing?" she sighed. "I'm… trying to… turn my… head… all the way… around," Link said in between twists. Navi took a deep breath and yelled, "Your head isn't made that way!" Link stumbled in surprise. "Ok… fine," he groaned. "Well let's just get moving," Navi said shaking her head. With that they were off. They found the path easily. The dirt was dry and dusty. A great contrast to the moist earth of the forest. Link was fascinated by the dust cloud when he kicked it. So with every other step he'd kick up a cloud of dust. He soon got bored with this and stopped doing it for the rest of the trip.

Link walked cheerfully with an extra spring in his step. Hyrule field was warm and peaceful. Birds chirped and bee's buzzed from flower to flower. Trees were numerous but well spaced. As Link walked his attention was lost in wonder at the wide open field. After living in a forest his whole life he was in awe at the amazing sights. He'd stop now and then to observe some new animal such as a squirrel or chipmunk. After hiking until noon Link sat down under a tree, ate some of the food he had packed and rested. He took the Spiritual Stone out from the bottom of his satchel to admire it for a few minutes. He looked closely at the way the golden branches curved across the surface of the emerald. That gave him and idea. He grabbed a carving knife from his belt and began carving the symbol on his deku shield. It only took about fifteen minutes. Link only carved off the bark not the wood itself. After he finished he stood to his feet and returned the stone to his satchel. The two continued on until they reached a hill. Then they climbed it. At the top of the hill they saw their destination. Tomar Village was about 3 miles away. Navi smiled, "This is great it should only take us about half an hour to get there from here."

The sun was starting to set as Link walked the dusty path to the village. In fact he was very close. The last stretch of the path was lined with typical Hylian trees. As Link closed on the village the peaceful air was broken by a loud yell. "There you are, Theif!" A hot blooded voice yelled. In an instant a man roughly eighteen years old leapt from a tree. He tackled a confused Link to the ground and held a katana to his throat. Link looked apprehensively into his cruel hazel eyes. The man's angry, narrowed eyes suddenly widened. He looked at Link in a surprised realization. "You're not the one I'm looking for," he said in surprise as he stood to his feet and sheathed his blade. Link shook his head and stood up. It was only after he got to his feet that Link got a good look at his accidental assailant. He had unruly brown hair and soft boyish looks. He was wearing a loose fitting blue shirt with a wide V-neck and baggy black pants. He had a moderate build making his muscles distinguished but not large. His katana dangled from a belt on his left hip.

Link knew the whole matter was just a mistake and paid it no more attention, but Navi, however was outraged. Her tiny mouth was going a hundred words a minute. "How dare you attack someone with out a reason! Supposing he was the person you were waiting for. You shouldn't attack him unprovoked! You could have killed him if he walking a few inches closer to you when you jumped him! What do you have to say for yourself!" She ranted violently. The Newcomer managed to get a word in edgewise. "Look!" He retorted, "Your friend here looked a lot like the person I was waiting for. He's the same height and was dressed similarly, and he does look very much like him. Heck, they even wear their weapons the same way, and if your friend did turn out to be the right person I would have to pin him as quickly as possible because if I hesitated even for a second that is all it would take for that brat to pin ME!" Navi was taken aback she wasn't used to being yelled at so intensely. "Who were you waiting for?" Link asked inquisitively. The man looked down to Link. "His name is Shinko. He looks like young warrior, like you. Only he's more of a thief. He tried to trick my father into giving him the Hylian Jade." "The what?" Link wondered aloud. "It's the Hylian spiritual stone." Link got a little worried when he heard that Shinko was out to steal spiritual stones. He reached his hand into his satchel unconsciously to make sure that his own spiritual stone was still there. "So in that case what does this kid want with it?" Navi asked. "I don't know, and I don't care. Do I look like someone who would want to know what a thief wants with something that belongs to my family?" Navi, thinking he was asking a legitimate question, tried to answer, but was cut off. "No I don't care. He's a thief and that's all I need to know. Now look I've got no time to stand around chattering." With that said the man turned and walked back to the village. "Wait what is your name anyway?" Link yelled at him. "Hiyune," he answered without turning around. "Bye Hiyune!" Link yelled back. Hiyune didn't respond verbally, just waved.

"If the person that guy mentioned is out to steal the spiritual stones then we had better be careful," Navi sighed, "Well we might as well go into the village and find a place to stay for the night." Link nodded in agreement. "Ok let's go," he said and suddenly began running. "Link wait slow down …," Navi groaned as she gave chase. Link rushed into the town and looked around like a little kid in a candy store. The village was rather small by most standards. The buildings were mostly around two stories high but some were even three. All were made of wood and had ordinary windows. Link walked up to a building and began tapping the glass curiously. They had no glass in the Kokiri forest so it was very strange and alien to him. Navi rushed over to Link but before she could stop him the door opened and there stood a man roughly forty years old with slightly gray hair and round belly. He seemed very angry at Link for his curiosity. "You dang kid," He yelled "I've had it with you hooligans. Always playing around never giving me a moment's peace," the man grabbed a broom and swung at Link. Link barely dodged it. Realizing that it wasn't a good idea to knock on people's windows he refrained from it, though his next antic would probably be worse for him. Farther down the road a tall muscular man was busily unloading barrels of water from a carriage. He wasn't wearing a shirt which exposed his chest and back hair. To top it off the man also had a short beard and a mustache. This perplexed Link. So he walked up to the man and asked "Why are you so hairy?" As you can imagine the man didn't take to kindly to this. He slammed down the barrel he was holding and rushed at Link screaming great obscenities. Link quickly turned and high tailed it out of there. Navi was truly annoyed "I can't believe you just asked him that. Do you have any idea how angry you made him!" "Yeah, he did slam down the barrel," Link answered as he ran. Finally he managed to escape the angry, bad mouthed man. He slowed down to catch his breath.

By this time the sun had already disappeared over the horizon and only its brilliant orange light remained. Link had been knocking on the doors of random houses looking for a place to spend the night. Finally he came to a medium out of the way building. He knocked on the door which was answered by a pleasant looking elderly man. He had gray hair and was slightly bald but other than that seemed very strong for someone his age. "Let me do the talking and, don't mess this one up," Navi whispered into Link's ear. Link nodded. Most everyone they talked to before had been frightened about Navi because many of them had never seen a fairy before, but this man wasn't bothered at all in fact Navi couldn't say a word before the kind man spoke cheerfully. "Oh my gracious me, a fairy," the man's eyes turned to Link. "You must one of the fabled forest children." Link nodded with a smile. "It is almost dark little one you should come inside. I'll have some extra soup prepared for you." Link walked into the building and looked around. The place was a small tavern therefore it had numerous wooden tables and chairs as well as small bar. It was, however, very quiet. Only two men were there both sat calmly sipping there beers. Link sat down next to one of them and Navi fluttered down to sit on the table. The man looked at Link. "HI!" Link said cheerfully. The man chucked and nodded. Soon the proprietor returned. He saw Link sitting next to the man. "You don't need to sit there that's for customers you are a guest. Come this way." The owner led Link to a small set of stairs that led up to a second floor. Link followed the man to a small room with a table and several chairs. "Now wait here I'll get you something, and by the way my name is Berrack. So if you need anything don't hesitate to call." With that Berrack left the room leaving Link alone. Link sat down at the table and started Fidgeting with the various utensils that sat on the table.

Berrack came back several moments later with a bowl of hot stew. He set it down in front of Link who stared curiously at it. Sure they had soup in the forest but the stuff they put in it was limited. Only green leafy vegetables and fruit never meat or potatoes. Berrack could see he wasn't used to stuff like that. "It's stew" he said. Link nodded without raising his head. Link grabbed the spoon and began scooping up pieces of food and stuffing it in his mouth. At first he was apprehensive but as soon as he tried it he was surprised. He began shoveling food in at an increased rate. Barrack chuckled. He was about to start a conversation when they heard a door open and someone enter the tavern. "One minute I'll be right back." Berrack left the room and went down the stairs. Link overheard a muffled conversation. "Oh so you're back." Berrack said. "Yeah" a familiar sounding voice replied. "Well come up stairs we have a guest." "Yeah whatever." Link heard to set of foot steps coming up the stairs. First Berrack appeared in the door way followed by none other then Hiyune. "Hiyune, this is…" Berrack stopped not knowing Link's name. "Link" Navi filled in. "Yes we've met" Hiyune said "Good to know your name. You forgot to give it to me on our last… 'meeting'." Navi became very offended by the way Hiyune described the incident earlier that afternoon. "Meeting!" She blurted in outrage. "You almost killed him! And you've got the nerve to say it was nothing more then a meeting!" "Is this true Hiyune?" Berrack asked with disappointment sounding in his voice. Hiyune just shrugged. "It was all a misunderstanding I mistook him for Shinko. Now unless you've got any thing else you want to ask me I'm going to get some rest." Berrack shook his head. "Then good night all," Hiyune walked down the hall to his room and went in. Berrack sighed and sat down.

"You'll have to forgive my son ever since he started training he has been obsessed with being the best. Now someone comes along and beats him he gets totally absorbed in defeating him." Berrack explained. "Yeah we heard about that guy Shinko who tried to steal the spiritual stone." Navi stated. "Why would he want to steal your stone?" Link asked between mouthfuls. "I don't think he, himself does," Barrack speculated. "He didn't seem like the type who would be interested in this sort of thing. I think he works for that Ganondorf fellow." "Ganondorf, who's Ganondorf." Link asked in confusion. Berrack took a deep breath. "He's one of them Gerudos. He's their king in fact. He passed through here not to long ago on his way to some conference with the Hylian King. He's a scary looking person that fellow. Just lookin' at him gives you chills. I mean his skin is dark enough but he's all dressed in some kind of black armor." Link, who was startled by this, spit out his food, in surprise. "Black armor," Navi whispered to Link "Do you think he's the same guy that…" Link cut her off "Maybe," he replied. "Sorry he says his food was a little hot," Navi said falsely explaining Link's reaction, "Now why would this Ganondorf want to steal your spiritual stone?" Berrack thought for a moment and then replied. "Well I don't really know. The only thing I remember is the fact that he became very interested when he heard that I had a spiritual stone. Anyway enough small talk you look tired if you're finished I'll show you to your room."

Link nodded and got up from the table. Berrack stood up next and led him down the hall. He opened a door to reveal a small simple room. It had a dresser under a single window at the far wall and a nightstand that stood next to a small bed. "Have a good night" Berrack said "If ya need anything just yell." With that Berrack left the room. Link approached the bed and regarded it curiously. After a quick examination his surroundings he removed his gear and placed it on the night stand. They fell onto the bed and quickly fell into the peaceful darkness of sleep.


End file.
